


My Koneko

by Mweir1990



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Queen Beryl still a crazy bitch tho, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, no mamoru, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweir1990/pseuds/Mweir1990
Summary: This story is my first and probably only Sailor Moon Fanfic. I jumped on this ship bandwagon and kinda fell in love with it. I haven't seen much of the Anime in a really long time but I'm going to catch up on Hulu. It's mainly a season one rewrite and will diverge from canon. There is no Mamoru in this and the reason why will come in later chapters.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Dream

Pristine white halls, an elegant marble staircase, leaves fluttering on the wind with a seemingly familiar scent, a tall figure standing at the bottom of the stairs. The princess's white gown flowed around her as she looked down at the dark figure. Their head was tilted up and the princess could feel passionate eyes settling upon her. A certain longing echoed back in her own cerulean gaze. It was hard to deny, so she ran down the steps, careful not to trip. Each footfall brought her closer to the figure, to the one she loved. Her heart ached to be in the arms of such a person again. The princess felt the tears spring to her eyes as she jumped into the arms that were held out for her.

Strong hands came around her waist and held her in the air for minutes. Her nose tickled from the crown of short hair. It was so soft and smelled of the earth. Strong arms brought her feet to the ground gently and as the princess looked up into the face of her true love, her eyes closed waiting for the kiss that was sure to come.

The person, who dawned a regal armor, brought their thumb and forefinger up to the princess's chin and bottom lip; holding them there. Leaning down ever so slightly, the person brought their lips upon the princess's. The blonde girl sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around a familiar elegant neck, twining her fingers into that supple and soft head of hair.

Once the kiss broke, the two lovers leaned their foreheads together and the taller of the two spoke but no sound came.  
__________________________________________________

Usagi knew she heard her alarm clock ring, but she didn’t have the fortitude to wake up. Her dream was becoming so good. How could one wake from such a blissful sleep. The shrill ringing persisted and Usagi groaned and rolled over in her bed. Bringing her pillow over her long blonde locks, she begged for just a few more minutes of sleep. Who knows where the dream might lead her?

Then a voice echoed in her ears.

"USAGI! WAKE UP!!"

The blonde then threw the pillow off to the side of her room and shot up in her bed. Looking at the clock beside her bed, her blue eyes widened when she saw the time. Gasping, she kicked her blanket off of her and raced to her closet to pick out her uniform for the day. Being an eight grader at Juuban Junior High was not something she was looking forward to. It was her first day of school and it seemed like she was already going to be late. The fourteen year old raced to get dressed and get something to eat before her trip to her school. Brushing her teeth after her breakfast, she brushed her long blonde hair and made sure to put them up in her trademark odango style before setting off.

"See you later!" She called out to her parents and her brother.

Once out on the street, Usagi jogged to school, but that was not without a few trips. She gained her footing on most of them, but it was at one particular stop light that she couldn’t. Usagi's arms flailed around her as she teetered on one foot, hoping her balance would once again win the day. She cried out as she was about to fall face first into the pavement when a strong calloused hand made it's way around her wrist.

It wasn’t a second later when a car raced along the street. The wind from the speeding car tousled her pigtails. Usagi turned her body and saw a sandy blonde boy that seemed to be her savior. His hand was clasped around her wrist but the free one held on to a school briefcase. Taking a better look at the taller boy, Usagi saw that he too wore a school uniform, but it was different than hers. The red blazer, green checkered tie and pants let her know that the uniform the boy wore was that of Mugen High. One of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo.

Usagi had stars in her eyes as she gazed upon this perfect specimen in front of her. Dark blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that looked soft to the touch. Usagi swooned even more when the cloudy blue met her own bright ones. She felt breathless and weightless all at the same time.

"You ok?" He spoke, the voice light and musical.

She came to her senses soon after the question left his lips. Shaking her head, Usagi stood straight up again and nodded, smiling at the one who saved her. The boy didn’t seem to be alone today. A girl with shoulder length green hair and a matching school uniform stood beside him; but instead of carrying a school briefcase, she held a violin case.

_'Oh, she must go to Mugen on a scholarship.'_ Usagi reasoned silently.

"Thanks for helping me." She said while looking a little embarrassed.

A certain pink tint cover her cheeks for a while until the light changed for the pedestrians. The blonde waved at the two and ran off again only this time she seemed to be a little more careful than before. Then, a breeze blew by and brought a familiar scent with it. The smell was airy and earthy and Usagi could've sworn that she had smelled it before; but where?

She turned her around to the side of the road she just came from and saw the retreating form of the boy that saved her. He turned his head also and his cloudy blue eyes met hers once again. Usagi was so confused. She put her hand to her fast beating heart. How could such a person send such a rush of feelings through her? After a few moments of looking at the back of her savior, Usagi turned around and continued her way to school. She was close to campus when she saw a small black cat fussing with something on her head. The blonde went to the tiny creature's rescue and picked it up.

"It's okay, little one. I'm gonna take this bandage off of you." The little cat was squirming and it took Usagi a few minutes to take the gauze and tape off of its fur.

Once it was removed from the cat, Usagi saw a crescent moon shaped scar on the animal's forehead. The blonde looked confused for a moment before placing the cat back on the ground. She hoped that she would be okay on her own because she really needed to get to school. The cat stared after the girl for a long while until she was out of sight.

____________________________________________________

Taking her shoes off outside the classroom Usagi threw open the door and huffed, trying to catch her breath. The teacher stood at the head of class and looked from the chalkboard to Usagi. The stern gaze shook the blonde to her core as she silently went to her seat. It was her first day of school after all, they couldn’t discipline her today, could they?

The only empty chair that was placed by the window seemed to be hers and Usagi slithered down into it before taking her notebook out of her bag. She could feel the countless eyes upon her and blushed beet red before slouching further down into her chair.

Class went on without further incident after that, and when the lunch bell rang, Usagi felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw the face of her childhood friend Naru Osaka. The blonde gleamed brightly at the sight of her old friend.

"I thought that was you Usagi. You haven't changed one bit." The red head smiled down at her.

Usagi got up and hugged her friend tightly before recounting her morning. She gushed slightly about the boy that saved her from almost certain peril. Her bright blue eyes glued to the horizon outside her window.

"That's so sweet!" Naru sighed.

"I wish I had a prince like that."

The word prince echoed throughout Usagi's mind. The blonde went right back to the dream she had the night before. To the figure at the bottom of the marble staircase; to the scent on the wind, the leaves fluttering around her. What did it all mean? Once the story was over, the two good friends took out their bento boxes and ate their lunches. Usagi was so thankful to her dad for making such wonderful meals. Each bite from her chopsticks was a delicious morsel.

__________________________________________________

After school Usagi and Naru head over to the arcade. There's a new Sailor V game that Usagi has to try out; and plus she really wants to see her friend Motoki. He's so kind and handsome, and whenever Usagi thinks about him, she blushes a little. Too bad he treats her like a little kid. The blonde grumbles at the thought of being treated as a little girl and crosses her arms.

When Motoki shows his blonde happy face however, all thought leaves her. He smiles brightly at the two girls and welcomes them in.

"Hey Usa!" Motoki greets cheerfully.

Usagi hugs him and they go over to the newest addition to the arcade. There are a couple in the room and one is already taken. So she and Naru go over to the free console and play there. The trademark long blonde hair, white mask, and Sailor suit meet their eyes and they gasp at the beauty of it.

Sailor V is such a celebrity in Tokyo. She's so pretty and active that all other girls want to be her. Usagi steps up to the controls and puts her change in the slot, waiting for the prompt to push the start button. The miniature version of Sailor V is now under her control as she pushes the B button to attack and the A button to jump. There's a certain rhythm to Usagi's moves as the idol and she passes level after level.

"Go Usagi!" Naru cheers for her.

"Woah Usa! You're really good." Motoki says quite amazed at her gaming prowess.

It's not until Usagi reaches a high level and her hand goes numb that she slips and losses the life.

"No!" The blonde yells as her character crumbles on the screen.

Putting her active hand in her hair, she shakes her head in shame and angrily gazes at her numb hand. She felt so betrayed in that moment. So horribly betrayed. Then Usagi hears the sound of a car engine not far from the game she and her friends are playing. It’s a sound that take her from her current spot over to a familiar face.

It's none other than the boy that saved her that very morning. His school uniform clearly giving him away. He looks so sexy sitting in that seat. The sandy blonde doesn’t take his eyes from the screen as he places his hand on the gear shift. He steps on the gas pedal ever so slightly before the stoplight on the console screen turns green. When he fully steps on the gas pedal to go, there's a certain look in that high schoolers eyes that send's Usagi's body into a frenzy of emotion. Her heart begins to race and her breathing becomes rather ragged as she continues to look at the boy in his race car.

To no one's surprise he wins the race. Getting up from the box seat, the boy turns to see that he had gathered quite the audience. A confident smile plasters on his lips as he bends over to pick up his briefcase. Once again stuffing his free hand in his pocket, the high schooler walked coolly and confidently out of the arcade.

Naru and Usagi looked longingly at the retreating form and sighed.

"He looks so handsome!" The redhead spoke.

Usagi just sighed once again and nodded in agreement. That was the second time she had seen that boy that day. No one knew his name or knew where he lived. The only thing that any one of the three knew was that he went to school at Mugen High. It was so mysterious; much like the romance serials that Usagi watched on television. Was it fate of something else? She didn’t know.

A couple more hours passed, but the blonde couldn’t get that person's face out of her mind. It had marvelous bone structure and yet it had a soft, almost feminine quality to it. When Usagi left, she carried her briefcase with both hands in front of her as she walked. She sighed thinking about the long year ahead of her. She already had homework on the first day of school. What a drag. Reaching her house, she was about to turn the knob to open the door, but someone else opened it for her. Looking down, Usagi saw her little brother Shingo.

"You're home late." He said as he turned his back to her.

The brother and sister pair walked through the house where dinner was waiting. The mother was at the table, waiting for her husband to serve the meal. The father was in an apron that had kiss the cook on it. A frying pan in his one hand and a spatula in the other, Usagi knew that there was fried rice in the pan. She could smell it once she got on her street. Everyone in the Tsukino family knew that Ikuko couldn’t cook, so it was up to Kenji to feed their bellies.

Usagi squealed in delight as she threw her briefcase across the room and sped to her chair at the table. Ikuko and Shingo looked at the flying leather case but none of them knew where it landed. Kenji smiled at his daughters obvious hunger and joyous nature and served her and the rest of his family before sitting down with a full plate himself.

As the family ate, they talked about their day. Ikuko was a stay at home mom but her husband earned enough to keep them comfortable. Kenji was a pencil pusher during the day; worked for a major insurance company so there wasn’t much to talk about. When all eyes wandered over to Usagi however, she didn’t know how to explain her day. With everything that happened, it was hard to put it all into words. The one thing she was excited to talk about however was meeting up with Naru again. She and the red head had been friends for as long as she could remember. The blue eyes lit up as she talked about her friend and how they went to the arcade after school.

When dinner was over, Usagi went upstairs to her room to attempt to do her homework. Before she walked up the stairs however, her mother cleared her throat and held up the briefcase with one hand. A slight pink blush marred her pale features as she plucked it from Ikuko's hand. The blonde wasn’t thrilled about having to do homework tonight, but she knew that she would have it from her mother if her grades slipped.

Sitting at her desk with her notebook in front of her, the teen slumped on the hard surface at a loss for the answer to the question on her homework. With the events of the day weighing on her, Usagi's eyes began to drift closed. The open window on the side of the room brought in a breeze that settled her down even further and it began to lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I will try to update relatively soon but there are so many other stories on my list of things to do. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep took Usagi quickly. The darkness behind her eyes was there for mere moments before another bright scene came upon her. Two cats were sitting by a large pillar in front of a garden. It expanded for miles. Everywhere you looked there were flowers of every color and every scent; but there in the middle of the garden stood an oak tree. It was the center piece of it all. It stood proudly, surrounded by the rainbow of colors beneath it. The breeze blew gently tussling the princess' long bleached pigtails. A strand of such hair was untucked from its precise and tight bun and got into her eyes.

There was no need to worry though; for a petite calloused hand made its way to save the princess' eye from getting the hair in it. The young girl looked up and into the cloudy blue eyes of her love. The one who had sworn to protect her, with their own two hands. Nothing would ever harm the princess as long as her knight was there. The tall figure wore a simple white tunic shirt with long beige slacks. A weapon was tied to the knights hip, but it wasn’t a thin foil. It looked more like a short sword. The handle was littered with precious gemstones and it curved nicely to fit the knights' hand. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

"Serenity." The knight's voice spoke aloud.

It was light and comforting. Like a blanket falling over you in the autumn months. It was like a sip of hot chocolate in winter. The princess named Serenity leaned into the knights chest and listened to the sound of their heartbeat. The two cats, both white and black kept vigil over the pair as they embraced.  
___________________________

The next morning, Usagi couldn’t help but yawn and rub her eyes. Looking down at her school uniform, she noticed it crumpled and in disarray. Finally realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the day before, the blonde grumbled. She was thankful that she had another such uniform in her closet, but when she got up from her vanity seat to get it, there was a nasty cramp in her lower back. The pain almost sent her to her knees, but Usagi stretched and felt her back pop, releasing the tension there.

Getting dressed, the blonde teen opened the door to find her mother standing on the other side, ready to knock. The woman stood there in shock seeing her eldest up and ready for school.

"Breakfast is ready sweetheart."

Ikuko leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning and walking back downstairs. Usa then rubbed her eyes once again to dislodge the sleepiness from them. Following down moments later, she saw her brother sitting at the table but not her father. He must have made breakfast before leaving for work.

The blonde sat down quietly and ate in silence, still feeling the drain from the night before. Sleeping at her vanity wasn’t ideal, but she just couldn’t help herself. Shingo looked at his sister strangely, silently wondering why on earth the girl was up that early. It wasn’t like her at all.

By 7:30 Usagi had finished her breakfast and got her shoes on. She had almost forgotten her briefcase before her brother spoke up.

"Hey Bun-Head; you're forgetting something." Shingo pointed up at the second floor with a smug look on his face.

The teen wasn’t up for a fight at the moment so she trudged back up stairs and got the brown case. Her little brother had left with a kiss from their mother and Usagi yawned before getting the same treatment.

Two siblings walked side by side until Shingo saw a couple of his classmates. He waved at his sister before going to meet them. The children walked down a narrow pathway toward their primary school while the blonde kept walking on. The slight breeze on the air woke her up a little more and Usagi had been grateful for that.

Thinking back on the dream last night, Usagi wondered who Serenity was. Was it the princess with the bleached white pigtails? Her style matched Usagi's almost to a tee, but there was a sort of regal air about the girl; which came from being a princess after all.

Usagi sighed at the thought of being a beautiful royal like the one from her dream. Oh how she yearned for the gowns, and the jewels, and the knight in shining armor. It seemed like any girls fantasy to be treated like a princess, but there was a sort of familiar feeling to the dream. Usagi tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a moment.

There were legends about reincarnation that she had heard about once or twice before. It seemed a little far fetched for Usagi, so she never paid it any mind. Dreams were dreams after all, not underlying memories.

As the blonde was nearing the school, she stopped by Naru's mom's jewelry store to pick her up. There was a line of women at the store and she wondered what it was for. Looking over at the glass that made up the door to the shop, Usagi saw a sign that said:

"Everything for sale! 50-70% off!"

The jewelry store didn’t open until 9am but the line of women seemed to go for miles. As she kept waiting for her friend, Usagi felt as well as heard and saw another person coming up to stand beside her. Turning her head to see who it was, the blonde felt her heart jump in her throat. It was the same guy from yesterday! How could two people bump into each other two days in a row?!

He was looking at the store sign intently. Was he looking for a reason to enter the store?

Before Usagi could utter a word however, Naru came running to meet her for school.

"Usagi!" The red head yelled before coming to join her.

The blonde turned her attention to her friend and felt a strong breeze whip through her. The trees, planted there bent from the force of the wind, and it threw some leaves across the sidewalk. When she turned back toward the boy who was standing next to her, her blue eyes saw nothing. Nothing but a few perfectly scattered leaves. Green leaflets almost in the shape of a spade inched toward her foot.

Usagi bent over to pick one up and held it to her nose. Taking in the scent it seemed to be comforting and grounding. One that lifted her spirits up and kept her anchored at the same time. Her two long pigtails blew in the wind that still lingered and felt a pair of eyes on her, but as the blonde looked around, she couldn’t find any sign of who might've been watching.

The clocktower rang loudly in the two girls ears and they giggled as they thought they would be late for school. As they walked however, Naru told her friend that her mother was throwing a sale on her jewelry. The redhead thought it was strange but didn’t question it as she got ready for school. Usagi seemed overjoyed at the news and wondered if she was going to be able to afford any of the nice rings and necklaces that would catch her eye later on.  
___________________________

The night before:

Mayumi Osaka catalogues each and every item that's housed in her store. It's nighttime and this routine is done right before bed; you could say that it’s a kind of lullaby to the mother of two. Naru and Naruru are both safe and tucked in their beds. Now the only thing left for her to do is make a count of her stock.

Something is lurking in the dark jewelry store however. It's not a robber, nor a customer who decided to sneak a peek at what other goodies she might have to offer. No, this intruder is something much more terrifying. A monster named Morda. Its ugly and misshapen body peeks around a door frame, watching its next victim.

The figure is on a mission from its superior. Jadeite had tasked it with finding a way to seep as much energy as it could from the humans. Energy for Queen Beryl. Energy to release their lord and master from the NetherRealm. Jadeite tasked Morda alone with this because this beast could shapeshift into anyone it wanted to without much of a fight. It had done some digging here in the human world and found the best way to leech their lifeforce. Humans had such vanity to them. They were always finding ways to look better. Morda found that humans relied on their looks way too much and decided that this is where it would strike.

It was a fool proof plan.

To get the mother's attention, the beast knocked over some cleaning supplies in the closet nearest the back room. That drew Mayumi's attention. It was only a matter of time before Morda would enact its plan.

With a shrill scream, the redhead dropped to the floor fainting at the sight of such an unholy monster. Morda then picked up the unconscious woman and brought her down to the basement, smiling and cackling evilly as it did so.  
___________________________________

Usagi frowned as the day seemed to drag on and on. Putting her head in her free hand, she began to draw in her notebook. Soon the kanji she was writing from her lesson was surrounded by leaves of every shape and size. It was an absent minded thing to do, but once her arm and hand worked in unison, she couldn’t stop them.

The teacher was speaking to the class, work book in hand, and writing on the chalk board.

_"Gosh I hope the rest of the day goes by fast."_

She thought drawing and writing as much as she could.

The blonde turned her head to look out the window. The bright blue sky seemed to taunt her, but there was an underlying shade of the moon in the distance. Her wide blue eyes stared at it for minutes on end, zoning out.

**_"Serenity."_ **

There was that voice again. It was always there in the back of her mind. It was like Usagi was fixed upon that voice. It was familiar to her but so foreign at the same time.

Suddenly something soft hit the back of her blonde hair. Annoyed at the intrusion, she looked down to find a small paper airplane on the ground by her feet. Opening the note, she found a small drawing of her friend Umino. The boys face with his swirly glasses came with a particular note.

_"Need help with homework and/or studying?"_

The blonde turned to her friend and even though he was really smart, he was also super quirky and weird at times. Usagi weighed her options and even looked to Naru for help. Hopefully the red head would join the study group with her, if only to take some of the attention off of her. Usagi watched as Naru shrugged and nodded.

The smile that lit up her face could rival the stars.

At lunch, the three ate together outside in the courtyard. Their bento's in hand, they went over and sat at a table underneath a large tree. One that was similar to the one in her dream. Usagi loved nature, even though it didn’t love her at times. The breeze was gentle and kind on the three friends as they ate their lunches. Kenji made a savory egg omelet for his daughter and threw in some of her favorite fried rice. Usagi sprinkled some soy sauce on the rice mixture and was grateful for the meal.

Once they were finished Usagi and Naru talked about the sale that Naru's mother was having on her jewelry. The teen commented how strange it was for her mom to put such an event on. It wasn’t as if they needed the money. At the sound of the word sale and jewelry, the blonde's ears perked up and she was instantly enthralled.

"I was hoping to get a fancy diamond ring; or maybe even a necklace." Usagi imagined what type of stone she would have in the piece she would purchase.

"Golly, I can't wait until school's over. Today is turning out to be such a drag." By the time the two finished the conversation, with Umino looking on, it was time-once again-for class.

Naru weaved her arm in Usagi's and the two walked back to the classroom with the boy not far behind. Unbeknownst to them however, a black cat with a crescent shaped scar stood in the bushes watching over them; watching as if keeping vigil over the three human teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to come up with an alternate name for Haruka. Since Mamoru was the Shepard in Greek Mythology-Endymion. he was the one who fell in love with the moon goddess Selene. So i was thinking about going with a name for the goddess of Breezes called Aurae, but ya'll let me know. Usa's first transformation coming in the next chapter. stay tuned.


End file.
